The Burlesque Lounge
by FaeQueen77
Summary: Alfred is a boy from a small town in Missouri. Hoping to make it big, he moves to L.A. He then joins The Burlesque Lounge run by Arthur Kirkland. Their relationship is all business right? AU/OOC/YAOI/USUK
1. Chapter 1

I

"Fuck!" I screamed as I crumpled up the letter and threw it is the trash.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" The owner of the diner I was working at came up to me.

"I got declined again, Mr. Harrison," I told him as he started to pour himself as cup of tea.

"Well, you aren't going to find many jobs in Joplin," he told me staring into his cup longingly.

"That's it!" I slammed my fist on my now open palm, "I'll go to L.A.! They have to have plenty of jobs for me to take."

"That's not exactly what I meant-" Mr. Harrison started before I cut him off.

"Can I have my pay for this month? I need to go and get a new job," I said now excited.

"So you are just going to drop everything and head off to L.A. where you don't know anyone or have a place to stay?" Mr. Harrison asked me, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I can find someplace to stay and I don't even know anyone here so what is the difference?" I asked him.

"If you believe you can make it out there all by yourself, then take the $150 plus the tips like always and be on your way. I will not stand in the way of your dreams Alfred but if you can't make it don't expect me to hire you again," He said chucking after that.

"Thank you so much, Sir. I won't disappoint you and will be out of your hair and able to make it on my own just watch," I said heading over to theregister and taking out the money I need. I then emptied the tip jar in my pocket.

"Goodbye, Alfred," Mr. Harrison said to me before I slipped out the door.

"Goodbye," I said and started to head home.

XxXxXxX

I walked up my driveway which sat empty since I couldn't afford a car. I called my land lord on the way here and told her that my last payment would be on the kitchen counter and I would be out of her hair.

I took my keys and opened the door as I gave the stray cat that always sat on my porch step one last shoo before going inside. I went straight to my room and packed up my last belongings. I had two pictures sitting on the fireplace mantel as I took them down.

One of them was me and my mom and my dad before they died in that fire. We are sitting around a bowl of popcorn as I sat on my mom's lap as my dad was tickling my mom making both of us laugh. We had huge smiles on our faces as we smiled at the camera. A tear started to form at the corner of my eye. I quickly wiped it away and wrapped it in a sheet of bubble wrap before placing it in the bottom of my passenger trunk.

The other picture was of me and my two aunts. Aunt Aiyana and Aunt Malia. We were playing a game of London Bridge in which they caught me and were holding me in their arms. I was giggled and Malia and Aiyana smiled with huge grins as my uncle's fist was in corner of the picture in a thumbs up sign. I wrapped that in some bubble wrap and placed it in my trunk before going to my closet.

I took all my clothes and my one pair of sneakers and placed them in my trunk. I closed the lid and grabbed a backpack. All that was left was a couple of books and my dozens of notebooks filled with songs and lyrics. Some of them weren't complete and some of them were ready to go straight into my guitar. I took all of the money I had hidden in a lockbox under my bed and threw that in there to before zipping it closed.

I grabbed my trunk, slipped the backpack over my shoulders, and grabbed my guitar which was neatly placed in its case. I threw the keys and the rent money on the counter and took one last look at the place before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burlesque Lounge  
Chapter 2

I rang the little metal bell they had perched on the counter, when I rang it, no one came. I dinged it again. And again. Till I made a steady beat.

But my beat was crushed by a large hand that covered mine. I looked up, a porky man eating a sandwich with grease going down his shirt (which was a size or two smaller than he needed already) making putrid smells arise from him.

"I'm here for the apartment that was vacant," I explained to the porky man who smiled at me. It seemed less like a sweet and caring smile but more like a 'you have some nice ass, wanna fuck?' kind of smile. It was pretty scary, and I suddenly feared for my virginity.

"You are Alfred?" He asked me, swinging a key in front of my face.

"Yes sir," I flashed a smile and felt the key drop in my hand when I held it out.

"All yours." He smiled that creepy smile again and I just turned around.

XxXxXxX

"It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath. I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile," Alfred sang as he lightly drummed his guitar to those notes.

The apartment he was in, barely had any furniture and it was pretty barren. Well, Alfred didn't have really anything he wanted to decorate it with.

Alfred's cell phone rung a moment later. Looking at it, he saw it was his sister, Amelia.

"Hey, bro, you disappear off the face off the earth and don't tell me, what the hell?" Amelia jabbered it his ear. If there was one thing Amelia would be known for would probably be her ability to talk forever.

"Hi, Amelia-"

"It's Amy. Call me Amy."

"I am not going to call you Amy. And I'm sorry, I needed a new place to start. I needed to get out of Missouri, sorry I didn't tell you."

"So, where are you now?" Alfred gulped, he didn't want his sister to exactly find out.

"America. Uhh, Amelia, I have to go. Call you later." And he hung up the phone without another word from his sister.

_I need to go for a drink,_ Alfred thought to himself as he whipped out his wallet, hoping he had enough to do a little damage.

45 dollars. Hopefully he wouldn't get to drunk and spend the whole amount. If he kept to his budget, he would be able to spend it all, but where would he spend it?

_There's gotta be like a local bar or strip club I can go to._ Alfred sighed and headed to the door.

XxXxXxX

Burlesque Lounge.

The sign gleamed brightly above the building. What the hell? Alfred walked in and met the man at the counter.

"20." He said, quickly and efficiently. Alfred laid a twenty in front of him and got in.

Choosing a seat, he could see that a new dance was about to start. Two red heads came out, obviously twins.

The both wore the same outfit, a red corset with a short black skirt. Both had black fishnet stockings go all the way up to their thighs. The only way to tell them apart would probably be two obvious curls sticking out from either sides if their hair.

An upbeat rhythm starts to play as the two started to dance and sing. "It's me against the music," the one with the curl on her left sung.

"Uh uh," Right side sung.

"It's just me," lefty sung.

"And me," that was the right one.

"Yeah," the left sung.

"C'mon," righty sung.

"Hey Alice?" The right side sung again. That might have been the girl's name, most likely not though.

"Are you ready?" The lefty, Alice, sung.

"Uh huh, are you?" That was right.

Both of them started to sing together. They ground their hips perfectly to met the beat and Alfred was hypnotized.

"No one cares."

Now it was only Alice, "It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist."

Both, "To hell with stares."

Alice only, "The sweat is drippin' all over my face."

Both, "No one's there."

Alice, "I'm the only one dancin' up in this place."

Both, "Tonight I'm here."

Alice, "Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass.

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on."  
Both, "All my people on the floor."

A tap on his shoulder brought Alfred's attention away from the girls. He looked up and saw a beautiful black haired girl. Her hair was cut in a short bob with a pink flower perched in her hair. She was wearing a black polka dotted corset dress with a skirt that went to her knees.

"Wourd you rike something to drink?" She asked him, her face was expressionless.

"Uhh, sure," he froze, she was really cute, "what do you have?"

"A rittre of everything. Anything in particular?"

"Just a shot of whiskey please," he said as she flittered off to get his drink. Damn, he really wanted to tap some of that ass as she walked away.

Both of the girls were singing when he looked up, "So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

We're almost there."

"Here you go," the blackette came back and set his shot in front of him. When she leaned down, he could see her barely existent chest but she was still sexy as hell.

"Hey," he pulled her onto his lap, "you know, you're really cute."

"Oh, arigatō," she blushed heavily. Her cheeks went twenty different shades in under five seconds.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alfred asked her, hoping he would find the answer he wanted.

"I suppose."

"Do you know those girls up there?"

"Chiara and Alice? Yes, I work with them sometimes."

"Good, what will it take me to talk to them."

"Uhh, I'll go see if they'll come and talk to you if you want," she froze, no one had ever asked her to fetch a fellow dancer.

"Perfect," he said as she scrambled off, her face still redder than an apple.


End file.
